Code Lyoko: The Encryption Entries
by Hiti-Ame Doku
Summary: based 15 years after the shut-down of the supercomputer: a young boy becomes trapped in Lyoko after an accidental re-activation of the super-computer. 10 years afterward a group of friends stumble upon the computer.  rated for scenes of violence and lemon


_hey whats up? its the author speaking and I would like to say it is good to be back after almost an entire years hiatus. this is my latest piece of work, a collaborative effort between me and my friend KaisertheMeta who is also the creator of one of the characters. this is indeed a Code: Lyoko fanfic, and it is indeed an O.C story, but do not worry, i can guarantee that there are no mary sues, over-developed people, and under-writtenness within this story. also, you will be seeing that this is not only a story, but a comic. KaiserTheMeta (a great artist i might add) is making specific scenes in the story into a comic as we go along. please enjoy!_

"speech"

'thoughts'

**chapter headings and separate scenes**

rated M: for later chapters ;3 be patient!

thank you crystal-cavern for editing and revising my work!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Encryption entry: "the beginning…"<em>**

**_Code: Lyoko_**

**_User: unknown…_**

**_(Approximately 10 years following the shut down of the Supercomputer, XANA, and Lyoko)_**

Kadic Academy, a popular international boarding school located in Sceaux, France, housed and taught some of the brightest and most well-decorated students of their generation. With new buildings added to the school it now taught grades up to twelve, the school is busily populated by a multitude of students from different ethnicities and backgrounds. One such student was Yutt, a young 11th grader that had just moved to France from Spain. He felt out of place when he moved to France. Not having any friends, he resorted to pranks and trickery to gain attention from his peers and teachers. His distinct light tan skin and ruffled black hair was common in the principal's office and detention halls of Kadic. He was very smart, in fact a genius by most standards, but being smart would only label him as a geek in school, and since he didn't want that, pranks were his only option.

His tiresome antics caused grief among his fellow students, especially the seniors of the school, who found his tricks to be amateurish and childish. Most of these views came from the athletes, who have been through most of Yutt's never-ending pranks firsthand. Yutt once ransacked the locker rooms, covering everything with silly-string and caramel. Yutt played innocent to their accusations, and they were the ones to clean it all up. The football jocks once won the state championships and celebrated by dumping their Gatorade-filled cooler onto their coach…Yutt replaced the Gatorade with concentrated honey at the last second.

The athletes had enough of him and decided that they would be the ones to teach Yutt how it felt to be pranked. They had always heard of the old car factory on the outskirts of the suburb, it was owned by some big computer-designer. It was renamed "Belpois Industrial", but no one was ever seen there, and it was used by love-drugged students as a private make-out spot. It was the perfect place to set a trap for Yutt.

The athletes appealed to Yutt's want for attention by inviting him to hang out and help with a prank they had devised to mess with the couples that hung out at the factory. Yutt couldn't turn down the opportunity to be finally accepted by a higher group and went along for the ride. They traveled through a sewer tunnel connected to the boiler room of the school, down to the factory. It was late at night, possibly around 10, and it seemed like no one was in the factory. The 4 jocks accompanying Yutt convinced him that couples were in the factory making-out and they would scare them by dressing up in murderous-looking clothes.

Yutt played along and entered the factory, and was blind-sided and apprehended by the jocks. They all laughed and beat Yutt until he was barely able to move then tied him up and gagged him. Earlier expeditions of the factory by other students found that there was an elevator in the building leading to a basement, the perfect place to leave Yutt as pay back. They brought Yutt down to the basement, a dark and ominous place with three cylindrical tubes connected from floor to ceiling. The jocks didn't care what the tubes were for, only that it was the perfect size to stash Yutt in until the next day, hopefully teaching him a lesson.

Frank, the tallest of the jocks, and the one who had more of a heart than the others, convinced the others to at least leave a light on for the junior so he wouldn't be to frightened. Their search for a switch or button on the basement level was futile, until they noticed that there were two other buttons leading down in the elevator. The last button had a weird insignia that looked similar to the power button on a remote control or a game system. They figured it was the power switch room for the building and descended the elevator until they were in a brightly lit circular room with a single power switch compartment at the very center.

"Why don't we just leave the kid in here?" Frank reasoned.

"No, the little nuisance has too much room in here. Just turn on the switch over there and leave him in the chamber; it'll probably have a light in there," the supposed leader of the group barked.

Without hesitation, they pulled the switch and the loud whir of machinery coming online echoed through the room. The leader, still holding the switch, was greeted with a thorough shock to his entire body, leaving him twitchy and in a daze. The others quickly retrieved him and left the room, ascending back up the elevator to the floor above them. Ignorant curiosity told them to explore the remaining level, another circular room with what seemed to be a large light-hole at the center, with a tri-window computer jutting down from the ceiling. The room was lit up and the whir of the machinery still pulsed through the room.

At the center of the tri-windowed computer, a surveillance screen popped up randomly showing the chamber with Yutt in it. Indeed the chamber was lit, and the door was still closed, Yutt was still curled at the center of the chamber, nursing his wounds the best he could. The jocks circled the computer and began typing madly at its keyboard, hoping to be able to access the internet or some kind of program that hopefully contained games. They didn't get far, as everything had encryptions of different sorts that just made their heads swim.

Suddenly the screens on the computer turned dark, and everything in the room became quiet. The Jocks looked around in confusion and in slight fear that maybe they were found out by the owner of the factory; maybe they triggered a silent alarm that notified the owner when they switched the power on. A crimson red insignia popped up on the computer, it looked like the insignia on the elevator button. Encryptions filled the screen, covering it with different algorithms and codes. All the machinery began to whir and hum loudly, and then the same screen showing Yutt in the chamber popped up. His feet began to disintegrate, moving slowly up his body. Yutt looked down in horror as he mumbled through his gag, trying to yell for help.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of prank?" Frank exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" the leader ordered as they fled the basement.

The red insignia filled the screen on the triple-windowed computer and suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding white light which filled every corner and space of the room and expanded out through the world like an exploding nuclear bomb….

**_Encryption entry: "update virus protection here"…_**

**_Code: Lyoko…_**

**_User: Unknown…_**

**_(Estimated 5 years after entry "the beginning…")_**

The loud ringing of the academies bells signaled the end of 2nd block for the students. Hundreds of students filtered through the narrow hallways. Poking just a few inches over everyone else was one of the new faces of the school. His hair was a deep crimson red, spiked from front to back in an unorthodox way, with a long rat-tail held by a small purple band. His pale white skin only accented how dark his hair was, and his tall stature; approximately 6'1, made him look menacing in a way. The only thing normal about how he appeared was the plain sports-jersey and jeans he wore.

Kaiser Ward, a junior at Kadic, nonchalantly cruised through the sea of students to his next class. You could classify Kaiser as a distant and slightly lonesome person, with a personality as dark as his crimson hair. But such attitude made him attractive to the girls of the school, which was fairly unwanted by Kaiser since he was used to being left alone. He had been moved to Kadic during his sophomore year, being transferred from a school in his home country of Britain.

His out-of-school life did enlighten others as to what his life might have been like back in Britain. First off, he was rich, being the first to have most of the latest technical gadgets available on the market as soon as it's released. He was an athlete also and he looked like one; it seemed he had a passion for archery, being captain of the archery team in school after his sophomore year. He could pull off a "Robin Hood" and hit a bull's-eye and then hit the arrow that hit the bull's-eye with another arrow. His only other passion besides archery would be spear fighting. A form used by the Medieval European's (not to be mistaken with Asian martial arts style spears), his life would somewhat resemble a life of a young renaissance nobleman.

Sauntering next to Kaiser was the only girl close to him that only liked Kaiser as a friend, and was possibly Kaiser's first friend at Kadic. Carina Consetta, a brunette, pale skinned, also a junior, only standing about 5'6, stuck close to her tall friend as the other students swarmed around them. Her physique resembled a professional model's, yet she wore the most conservative of clothes, unlike most girls her age that wore skin tight clothes that revealed everything.

She was the top bookworm of the school. She had the best grades in the school, won trophies at scholastic-decathlons, and basically ran the computer programming department of the school; all while being one of the shyest girls you could ever meet. She blushed slightly, clutching a small pink laptop to her chest, glancing to the side at a mysterious young student as he passed by. Kaiser nodded to the other student, obviously friends with him, and gave a quick handshake. Carina didn't know who this student was yet; she had only seen him this semester, so he must have been new, though an obvious attraction had formed for Carina.

The other student was tall, an inch or two shorter than Kaiser. His skin was very tan, a rare occurrence in a place like France where it's usually cloudy, and the sunshine wasn't so harsh on the skin. He had long jet black hair that pulled back into a ponytail, reaching mid-back. His eyes were a deep shade of green, like a rainforest or a leaf. He wore a dark grey long sleeve over his toned body, along with black khaki pants, coupled with giant onyx army boots laced over the bottom of his pants like a soldier.

From what Kara knew, or researched about this student was that he almost never spoke, only responding when spoken to by a teacher or by certain friends like Kaiser. He was the opposite of Kaiser when it came to life-style; first off he wasn't a ladies-man like Kaiser. Most girls, besides Kara, found him to be creepy and weird, mostly since he didn't talk much. Most people gossiped that he held a dark secret, and didn't want anyone to find out. Others rumored that he was a spy for the government, and might kill you if you got to close.

It also seemed that the student had no real extra-curricular activities planned out like most students at Kadic. The academy offered a wide variety of activities for students, seeing as most of the students lived at the school; they needed a way to keep everyone busy. There were the sports teams and clubs, and for the less physical, the chess team and the glee club.

Nothing seemed to catch this guy's fancy, and you would just see him sitting out in the courtyard of the school on the stone benches with a notebook and paper in hand as he wrote or drew away for hours on end. That or you would see him on a branch of a tree, staring at the clouds, holding what seemed to be an imaginary rifle, and shooting at the fluffy pillows in the sky. He did seem to be a rich boy like Kaiser was though. If Kaiser had the tech, Pierce would have the same thing the same day. All this information and Carina still didn't know who this person really was, or even what the boys name was. She would often ask Kaiser, but he'd always tell her to find out herself.

Carina was snapped back to reality from her self-induced trance as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, their hands resting lightly on her hands that clasped the laptop. She froze, struck with shyness. Only one person gave her hugs on a daily basis, and that would be Kaiser, but he was standing in front of her. She glanced down slowly, saw the tan skin, and knew that it was Pierce hugging her. She felt like fainting, her face flushing, a small bead of sweat dripping down her forehead, her nerves got control over her, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. She looked down again and the hands were gone, she didn't feel the warmth of a body holding onto her anymore. She turned around and saw the boy already meandering down the hall.

Carina looked up to Kaiser, a very faint grin flashing across his, which was a very rare occurrence that even Carina seldom saw.

"What?" she asked nervously, glancing from Kaiser then to the hallway.

"Nothing…" he said nonchalantly.

"What do you have next?" he asked softly, escorting the young brunette to wherever she needed to go. Carina pulled open her laptop, balancing it on one hand as the other went to work, busily typing encryptions into the keyboard, the screen pulling up multiple spreadsheets and records.

"It's my free period so I'm heading to the library to check the tutoring list for this period." She explained, typing in more things before folding the laptop.

"Yay…" Kaiser said unenthusiastically, holding his arms up lazily.

The two walked the length of the school, passing through the courtyard, through the other main halls, past the boiler room, and down another hallway to the library… but not before passing by the gym. As the two approached the gym's double-doors, a young man was thrown out, hitting the opposing wall, leaving him dazed and numb. A girl walked out, short but just an inch taller than Carina. She had obviously died black hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin, and was wearing a sports-tank top and boxing shorts. She was toned- great upper body strength, and just as sexy as any calendar model.

"Got to do better than that if you ever want to go out with me… like that'll ever happen," she scoffed, pulling a towel over her shoulder turning to head back into the gym. Kaiser reacted quickly and made a futile attempt at hiding behind Carina, which might have actually worked if his spiked hair didn't pop out from behind Carina's head. The girl glanced at Carina, giving a friendly nod to her, before spotting the crimson red spikes jutting out from behind Carina.

Something changed in the girl's eyes. The once menacing hazel coloration turned a nice even brown. The girl suddenly looked childish and innocent rather than tough and fierce. She threw her towel aside and quickly vaulted over the brunette, tackling Kaiser to the floor.

"Hi sweetheart, did you come all this way to see me~?" she asked flirtatiously.

Kaiser, obviously thwarted in his attempts to hide; showed no emotion to this girl whatsoever.

Carina giggled at the sight before her, she knew as well as everyone else, that Lera and Kaiser had never dated or considered themselves more than friends. Well… Lera did; she had such an affinity for Kaiser that she wouldn't leave him alone if they were caught in the same room. She was French like most kids at the school, and could be seen yelling French obscenities at any girl that got to close to Kaiser. She could only keep up with Kaiser because she was perfectly trained to do so. She was the regional champion in the women's boxing division, along with mixed martial arts. And her father was the new coach of the school after the original gym teacher, Jim, retired.

"Want to go with me to the abandoned factory and make-out?" Lera asked, hugging Kaiser tightly by the waist.

Kaiser, having enough of the nonsense, took Lera by her sides and pried her off. He quickly stood and brushed himself off before pulling Carina away for an escape. Lera reacted and quickly blocked the hallway, her hands outstretched to each wall.

"C'mon Kai-zy, can't you at least give me one hug?" she asked, giving a pout of sadness.

Kaiser furrowed his brow, and then turned to Carina. She smiled nervously and shrugged, they didn't have that many options. He exhaled deeply and shook his head, holding his arms out for Lera to hug him. She grinned opportunistically and threw herself at him, hugging his torso so his arms were immobile, forcing a full-contact kiss between the two. Kaiser, momentarily stunned, shook his body until Lera finally released, watching the girl duck back into the gym after giving Kaiser a cute flying-kiss.

"Why don't you just go out with her, she obviously likes you." Carina reasoned, continuing down the hallway to the library. Kaiser said nothing, wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve just to make sure he didn't have shiny lip-gloss or lipstick on his lip. Carina giggled again and sauntered on into the cool, air-conditioned library. She quickly checked the tutoring schedules and saw that one student needed assistance in trigonometry, her favorite subject. The students name was Pierce La Rose Noire, a French kid most likely. She signed her name next to his and found the table listing for where he would be.

Kaiser had already broken off from her, disappearing into the graphic novel section for some alone time. He was probably in need of a quiet place to just relax. Carina walked down the aisle of tables, spotting the one student needing the tutoring. He was seated at the far end of the library, a large trigonometry book lying on his head, his face hidden in his folded arms. As Kara approached she could hear him snoring. Carina frowned and decided to play the "mean tutor" act, slamming her hand hard on the hardwood table.

The snoring ceased and the boy shook his head, scratching the cover of the book as if he was scratching his head. Kara didn't notice who it was until he pulled the trig book off his head, revealing the long jet black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He looked up, one eye closed, locking his eye with hers, and instantly he was wide awake, staring at her with a small smile.

Carina froze again, it was Kaiser's friend, and the one she had the major crush on. The two stared at each other for a minute or two, the boy obviously pleased with who he got for a tutor. After all this time, Carina now knew this guy's name. Pierce La Rose Noire. It had that attractive French quality to it, but he looked nothing like most French men. But she did see the French in him; it was just covered by his tan skin.

"You're Pierce, right?" she sputtered out, finally breaking the silence. Pierce nodded in response.

"Well I'm here to h-help with your trigonometry work." She added, sitting in the available seat next to Pierce.

Carina made a mental note to sit straight and with posture, talk straight forward, and be perfectly professional. It didn't work out very much. She was slightly slouched over, she stuttered when she spoke, and still had a flushed face. Pierce seemed oblivious to her inner-conflict and folded his arms on the table, resting his chin on them.

"I see you need work with page... 465. We will start from there…" she said, trying to sound professional. She skimmed through the book and found a reasonable question to ask him.

"What is the square root-"she froze again, a strong surge of electricity running up her arm from her forearm, and through her entire body. She glanced to the side and saw Pierce resting the side of his head on her arm, his eyes locked on the book, his chin still at rest on his folded arms.

She was getting all she ever dreamed of and more, which was a bit more than she could take at the moment. The boy of her dreams was right next to her, resting his head on her arm. He didn't speak to her, but she felt that even he liked what was happening at the moment. She felt giddy but scared that she might do something wrong and either scare or weird this boy away. Carina decided she would play along and continued her lesson the best she could.

From her questions, she switched into a sort of lecture, reminding Pierce of certain formulas and explaining various ways to use his calculator the right way. Pierce was a good listener from Carina's point of view; he was quiet and didn't question her formulas and mathematical encryptions. She could feel most of his weight leaning into her and it was uncomfortable, though she didn't mind that he was resting on her. She looked down at him and was shocked to find him fast asleep.

"Pierce…Pi~erce…" she whispered, poking the side of his head with her pencil.

She waited a few seconds, only receiving a light snore in response. She huffed and pouted, looking down at the boy with both disappointment and revelry. She didn't want to ruin his sleep, but he was being rude for sleeping during tutoring. She was caught in a conundrum, a very handsome and exotic conundrum. The silence was broken by the sound of falling books and an excited squeal. Lera had somehow scaled a tall bookshelf and pounced on an unsuspecting red-head.

Kaiser could be scene ducking out of the rows of books, followed closely by Lera, now fully dressed in her denim jeans and denim jacket. Pierce was awakened by the scuffle and was eager to see what was going to happen. He took Carina's hand and pulled her away from the table and out the library.

Kaiser wasn't the fastest person in the school, but he could manage a 1-stride lead over his pursuer. Pierce and his captive followed by a yard. Carina wasn't used to running and was almost dragged along by Pierce, though the boy kept a firm grasp on her and didn't seem to want to let go.

Kaiser weaved through the hallways, frantically glancing over his shoulder to the raven haired mistress following him. He made a mad dash down a hallway leading to the boiler room. The boiler room was large and had an assortment of different sized pipes and nooks to hide in. Luckily for him, it was unlocked. Pipes whished, steam hissed, and machinery clanked. Kaiser couldn't find a reasonable place to hide himself, and since the room was lighted, his hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. He could hear Lera calling out for him, wishing him to come out of hiding.

Kaiser wouldn't give in to her nonsense and literally ducked into a nearby manhole at the far-corner of the room. He slid down a long rusted ladder to the sewer system. This two story high tunnel stretched out in both directions, echoing sounds of running water and rats, and smelled of bacteria and rust. Kaiser was momentarily relieved, believing that such a place would even disgust Lera enough for her to give up her pursuit. No, he thought wrong. She was already sliding down the rail of the ladder, oblivious to the disgusting surroundings they were in.

The red-head sighed and continued his escape, his fan-girl in hot-pursuit. Not too far behind Pierce had managed to drag Carina into the boiler room, but as he entered the man-hole, Carina swiftly pried herself from his grip.

"No, I refuse to follow them into there!" she said with disgust.

Pierce furrowed his brow and reeled his head back as if to say, 'come on, it'll be fun.' He slowly climbed down the rails into the sewer line. Despite her better judgment, Carina didn't want to be left alone, reluctantly following Pierce into the underground tunnel and gave chase as well. A half-mile down the sewer system a ladder shot up to the surface, it was the only exit available since the tunnel was now blocked off by steel grids. Kaiser knew that when they were up on the surface, he would have more options of hiding or fleeing and quickly scaled the rails.

Up on the surface, Kaiser found himself on a bridge leading to that factory Lera had been talking about. During the day it was just an abandoned factory, but by night it was a popular make-out spot for upperclassmen and any other student wanting an ominous place to be alone. Lately the factory hadn't been getting many visitors; rumors spread that it was haunted, that things could be heard in the factory at night. It was a perfect place to hide.

Lera, Pierce, and Carina made it up to the surface; all three looked up at the factory for a second before pursuing Kaiser again. Lera had the thought that Kaiser was luring her into the factory so they could make-out. She was wrong, of course, but it didn't hurt to dream. Carina knew of this place also, and was worried that Pierce wanted to make-out as well. Her calculative mind was riddled with thoughts of how it must feel to be kissed. She didn't know how to control such thoughts and it caused her brain to swim.

Kaiser moved onto a set of thick electrical cords, through the empty manufacturing floor, and into a nearby elevator. Kaiser thought he was safe and sound, watching as the elevator gates slowly slide down. Carina came sliding into the elevator on her back, her eyes wide, face flushed, and chest heaving. Lera barreled in as well, followed closely by Pierce who made it in just as the gate closed.

"Baby!" Lera squealed and hugged Kaiser by the waist. "I knew you wanted to come with me to this factory." She said in a flirty and sensual tone, pouting to add cuteness.

Kaiser's face was the blankest anyone had ever seen it; this wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. He had planned to go out onto the town with maybe Pierce and Carina, not this leech that argued that she was his girlfriend. The only moderately good thing that happened was that Pierce and Carina were there. He hoped Lera wouldn't try anything with witnesses.

"Why did you throw me?" Carina screamed as Pierce helped her up.

"Well, you were moving too slow!" Pierce replied.

Carina paused, it was the first time she had ever heard Pierce utter a word. He didn't sound French at all; he had a perfect business-man like tone that was still nice and exotic. He had a slight accent, probably some sort of pigeon-language that surfers and Australians use (no offense to you surfers and Australians). Carina almost forgot that Pierce had picked her up and slid her through the elevator. She was lost in this boy's eyes now…'so green' she thought to herself.

The elevator stopped abruptly, and the elevator gate opened. Everyone stopped their mumbling and grumbling to see this wide room. It was large with a grey coloration, wires and circuits riddling the ceiling and the floor. A large oval station stood at the center, and a tri-windowed computer hanging from the ceiling. To Kaiser and Pierce it looked like a high tech military office, to Carina it was a technological masterpiece… Lera didnt give a hoot.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it! please come back for the next chapter and also recommend to your friends.<p>

please follow my art and stories on deviantart (. )

also follow Kaiser at his deviantart for the comic version! (. )

Kaiser is a copyrighted character under Kaiserthemeta.

Pierce is a copyrighted character under Me.


End file.
